


Afterglow

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterglow gives time for bliss and thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

It's strange, their relationship. They argue constantly and disagree with pretty much everything they each have to say, but at the end of the day none of that matters; they lay in the same bed and sleep in each other's arms peacefully. It's not love, but it's something.

Noiz hums softly as he opens his eyes. It's still night out, moonlight seeping in through the curtains. Stretching, Noiz moves towards the comfortable warmth beside him and presses his chest against Koujaku's back. Koujaku moves slightly, letting out a soft sigh as Noiz wraps his arms around him loosely.

They've been dating for a few months now and if he has to be honest with himself, Noiz feels pretty content with their relationship. Of course, Koujaku gets under his skin most of the time with his self-righteous behavior and overbearing chivalry towards women, but that's just how the old man is, he figures; he isn't perfect himself by any means and he doesn't plan on changing anytime soon. He'll continue to be a little shit until one of them keels over if that means their time together is never boring.

Noiz runs one of his hands up and down Koujaku's stomach lightly while the other tweaks a nipple now and again. Their sex life makes up for most of the fights anyway. Noiz isn't surprised by Koujaku's romantically cliched out-look towards sex, but he is surprised that the older male is willingly to try certain things. Right now doggy-style is his favorite.

"Fu..." Koujaku sighs again, his body shivering as Noiz slides his hand lower and under the sheets. Noiz smiles when he finds what he's looking for and starts tugging on Koujaku's cock gently.

Koujaku can be cute too sometimes, Noiz thinks as his lover starts to tremble and pant softly beneath him. He runs his thumb along the slick head of his shaft and continues stroking. It's because Koujaku is so responsive and his body is so honest -- things that seal the deal for Noiz when it comes to sex or anything of the like. The way he moans and demands and cries makes the younger male enjoy intercourse for more than just the feeling; there's plenty of passion and chemistry.

"Ah... ah..." Koujaku moans as Noiz licks along his shoulder and bites down. He continues to stroke Koujaku as he starts to rut against him from behind. This wouldn't be the first time he's done things while Koujaku was sleeping, but they've been together long enough for the older male not to get upset by it anymore. He's done his fair share of late night sex too.

Koujaku cries out suddenly and shakes, coming undone. Noiz continues stroking him as semen coats his hand, grunting as he comes on Koujaku's backside.Then there's silence again and Noiz slides his hand back up, smearing the semen along Koujaku's stomach. Noiz kisses along his neck and jawline before resting his head on Koujaku's shoulder as the older male moves.

"...So much for not taking a shower later, you little shit," Koujaku croaks sleepily as he turns over to face Noiz; his red eyes shine in the moonlight as a weary glare forms on his face. "Of course you would cause me trouble so early..."

It's hard to say where our relationship stands, Noiz thinks as he kisses Koujaku soundly on the lips, groaning when his kiss is returned. Some days are more bearable than others, and we don't exactly get along all the time. But he's there for me, like I am for him... It's not exactly "love"... but I guess it's something.


End file.
